Dear My Family
by frdinda
Summary: Kai dan Taemin saling bersama, sampai suatu ketika rahasia terbongkar dan diperburuk dengan kembalinya orang dari masa lalu. Taekai Here! Summary gagal! RnR please


Malam itu, badai salju kembali datang di daerah perkotaan Seoul. Seorang namja manis duduk di depan kaca jendela kamarnya sambil meminum segelas coklat panas. Ia menatap bagaimana salju-salju itu turun sambil menerawang.

Ia menaruh mug polkadot itu di atas meja belajarnya, dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap kamarnya, seluruh kamarnya. Klasik, dan ia menyukainya. Cat tembok yang coklat muda, sofa berwarna coklat tua yang berada di dekat pintu dengan meja nakas kecil disebelahnya, kasur _single bed_ yang ada tak jauh dari sofa coklat tadi. Ia berbalik, menatap sebuah meja belajar yang berada disamping jendela kamarnya yang cukup besar itu.

Ia berjalan ke kasurnya, mengambil sebuah buku dari lemari kayu yang berada di samping kasur itu, lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuknya. Ia memakai penghangat dengan suhu cukup tinggi sehingga ia tidak perlu menggigil di malam badai salju seperti ini.

Di dalam buku itu, ada sebuah bolpoin yang sengaja ia selipkan disana. Ia membuka bolpoin itu dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat.

_Dear My Family_

**Dear My Family**

Author :

**frdinda**

Hari ini suasana kota Seoul kembali dari keheningan malam. Seorang namja manis berdiri di depan halte sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya, memohon semoga salah satunya...

"Hai, Taemin-ah..." Namja manis itu menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya orang itu.

"Tentu saja ingin berangkat ke sekolah. Aku bukan dirimu, Onew hyung... seorang seniman yang hanya berdiam diri di rumahnya" Ujar , namja manis tadi.

"Hei! Aku ini bukan seniman aneh yang rambutnya acak-acakan itu, Taeminnie! Aku masih keluar rumah walau sebentar" Ujar namja bernama onew itu sambil mencubit pipi chubby milik Taemin.

"Sakit, hyung!" Rajuk Taemin sambil memegangi pipinya yang kini memerah. Bus akhirnya datang dihadapannya, Taemin menatap Onew. "Hyung mau naik bus ini juga?"

"Ani!" Ujar Onew sambil menggeleng "Aku ingin kerumah Key..."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu hyung! Annyeong~"

.

.

.

SM High School, sekolah dengan fasilitas yang sangat sangat sangat memadai. Sekolah internasional kedua yang terhebat di Asia, sekolah pujaan para remaja di seluruh asia. Sekolah yang menekankan nilai akademik maupun non akademik, tak salah kalau murid keluaran SM High School adalah murid-murid berbakat yang juga pintar.

"Taemin-ah! Kenapa lama sekali?!" Tanya namja tinggi itu seperti merajuk itu, Taemin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau tau, jalanan macet!"

"Selalu itu!" Namja tinggi itu berjalan meninggalkan Taemin, Taemin hanya terkikik sambil mengikuti langkah temannya itu.

"Kau itu lebih tinggi dariku, tapi kelakuanmu itu tidak mencerminkan tinggimu..."

"Kau juga sering seperti itu!" Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah mobil hitam. Namja tinggi tadi memasukinya terlebih dahulu, diikuti dengan Taemin.

"Hah... Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tau seorang Kai yang terkenal dingin saat ia menari itu, sedang merajuk pada hyungnya" Ujar Taemin sambil melirik ke arah namja tinggi bernama Kai.

"Biarkan! Lagipula kau bukan hyungku! Kau hanya temanku!"

"Bahkan Sungmin sunbae yang menjadi teman sekamar Cho Kyuhyun saja tak pernah dimintai Kyuhyun sunbae untuk ditemani tidur" Ujar Taemin, ia menatap Kai.

"H-habis... Itu salahmu juga, Taemin-ah! Siapa yang suruh diperjalanan ke apartemen waktu itu, kau menceritakanku cerita hantu!"

"Aku lagi yang salah, seharusnya aku yang takut waktu itu. Kau itu hampir membuat nafasku habis! Memelukku dengan begitu erat, aku tak mau lagi tidur denganmu"

"Tetap itu salahmu, Taemin-ah!"

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah-

Kruyuk~~

-belum"

Taemin tersenyum, lebih ke menahan tertawa. Ia membuka tas ranselnya, dan mengambil sebuah kotak makan berwarna hijau dengan gambar kororo. Manisnya~

"Ini, mau makan sendiri atau disuapi?"

"Kau kira aku ini apa? Berikan!"

Taemin memberikan kotak makan itu, dan menatap Kai memakan sarapannya dengan begitu lahap.

"Taemin-ah, ini kau yang buat?"

"Tentu! Memangnya siapa lagi, aku 'kan tinggal sendirian di apartemenku..."

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Mereka bergelut pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Taemin-ah, apa aku harus melakukan ini?" Ujar Kai.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ini, membolos sekolah hanya untuk ikut lomba internasional seperti ini..."

"Tentu! Jika kau menang, kau bisa membawa piala besar itu lagi dan membanggakan sekolah!"

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut, hyung?"

"Aku ikut karena disuruh kepala sekolah, dan yaaa kau tahu? Aku tak pernah ke China, mendapat tiket gratis seperti ini sungguh hal yang tak bisa aku lewatkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis berlari melewati koridor gedung sekolah yang sepi itu, ia terhenti di depan pintu kayu bercat putih dhadapannya. Merapikan bajunya, dan tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tangannya ke daun pintu, lalu ia tarik lagi. Ia berbalik, bernafas dengan tangan yang ia simpan di dadanya. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mengetuk daun pintu itu.

Tangannya ia dekatkan pada knop pintu dingin yang dicat silver, ia buka pintu itu. Mengintip sedikit kedalam ruang kelas, dan tersenyum pada guru yang tengah mengajar di depan. Semua murid di dalam ruang kelas itu menatapnya.

"Kau yang bernama Xi Luhan itu?" Tanya Park seongsaenim yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Nde, Seosaengnim..."

"Masuklah" Ujar namja paruh baya itu tegas. Luhan, namja manis tadi, hanya berjalan dengan pelan ke dalam kelas. "Sebagai murid baru, perkenalkanlah dirimu"

"Annyeonghaseo, jeoneun Xi Luhan Imnida... Bangapseumnida..." Ujarnya setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

Seorang yeoja mengangkat tangannya. "Xi Luhan, kau dari China?" Tanyanya.

"Nde..."

"Kenapa bahasa koreamu fasih?" Sekarang pertanyaan itu berasal dari seorang namja manis. Luhan tersenyum, sedangkan Park Seongsaenim hanya menghela nafasnya panjang.

"China dan korea tidak terlalu jauh, dan di sekolah saya dahulu ada pelajaran bahasa korea... jadi saya sudah cukup bisa dalam hal ini" Ujar Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di bangkunya yang berada di paling pojok belakang dekat jendela ruang kelas itu. Matanya terpaku pada buku di depannya, mengamati berderet-deret kata berbahasa mandarin itu. Sedangkan telinganya ia pasang baik-baik untuk mendengar pembicaraan para gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku baru lihat di website sekolah, dan berita utamanya adalah dia..."

"Iya, dia kembali memenangkan lomba dance internasional lagi ya?"

"Iya! Aku sungguh ingin melihat tarian hoobae kita itu! Sayang sekali wifi sekolah sedang macet"

"Mungkin karena begitu banyak orang yang ingin melihat tariannya"

"Mokoknya! Pulang-pulang aku mau menarik dia ke kelas ini dan memaksanya untuk menari dihadapanku!"

"Aduh, Jessica-ah... Kai itu lebih muda darimu..."

"Tapi Tiffany, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya yang imut itu menari dihadapanku"

"Kai tidak imut, yang imut itu kembarannya, Taemin!"

_Taemin!_ Luhan pun mulai menampakkan wajah kagetnya, nama itu kembali terdengar di telinganya.

"Taemin hanya bisa kita bully dengan pipi chubby-nya itu, Ia tidak bisa menari"

Tiba-tiba Luhan menutup bukunya, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Ia ingin ke tempat yang lebih sunyi, ia ingin memikirkan bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

Jakarta, 11-Agustus-2012

Dear My Family

By : Frdinda

.

.

.

Hallo! I'm a new author here! Ini cerita pertama saya yang di post. Jadi, mohon bantuannya lewat review... (-/\-)

Terima kasih

MERDEKA!


End file.
